


Cherry Bomb

by ElizabethMcFuckerton



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Breeding, DDLG, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dark Reylo, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Grooming, Infidelity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Rape Kink, Rey wants him and she gets what she wants, Seduction, Teen Rey Adult Ben, Teenage Rebellion, The Author Regrets Nothing, Underage Sex, cheating dad Ben Solo, happy father's day I have issues, rape dirty talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethMcFuckerton/pseuds/ElizabethMcFuckerton
Summary: She's his kids' babysitter, and he's one hell of a DILF.Rey wants to have his baby, and she'll do anything to make it happen.Anything.





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

 

Rey didn’t miss the bob of his throat, no matter how hard he tried to gulp the lust away. She’d been his kids’ babysitter for almost five months. She could read him like the Sunday paper. She knew what he liked. What made him look. Made his eyes bleed black into the muddy iris.

It was one long game of _Hot or Cold_ , reading his handsome face. Lightning-fast microexpressions that flicked over his skin like shadows. It never mattered if he spoke on the drive to drop Rey off back at Plutt’s, or whether he stayed silent, working his jaw. Nighttime shadows danced across his face like a black and white movie while he drove the fast car too carefully. She always stayed on her side of the console, he always stayed on his. But, things were happening. He liked her, particularly he liked watching her ass move.

Her tits were fine, she assumed.  Like most guys at school, he’d probably like them, too, but he couldn’t drag his eyes from her ass when she bent over. She knew he watched her climb out of his car too appreciatively. He couldn’t clear his throat or chuckle convincingly enough to disguise it.  
It wasn’t obscured behind his glasses.  
He wanted her. Undoubtedly.

The heat of him - radiant, chaotic energy despite his laced-up shoes and tweed jacket reached her across any room. Ultraviolet beams dragged her to him like titanium. It was only a matter of time. She knew it, and she’d have bet money he felt it, too. The evening she’d chosen was important, picked on her ovulation app - highest likelihood of getting pregnant. Playtime.

When he’d finally came back home for the evening with the wife, Rey had gone to straighten the kids’ toys, like always. Pick this up, drop that there. The wife stayed in the kitchen. Rey squatted to pick up the baby’s soft toys, thighs spreading wide in super-short cut-offs. She’d paused, glancing up, spread eagle. His hungry eyes told her plenty. A little more and she’d eased her thighs farther apart, spreading the way she would to welcome him inside her small, teen body. His eyes flicked between her spread legs, gaze inching to her damp core before catching her naughty gaze.  
He knew what she was doing, and he watched her continue.

Glanced over his shoulder at the kitchen where the wife stood sifting through her wallet, he’d leveled his gaze back on Rey. If he was going to watch, she was happy to put on the show she’d saved up for him. Besides, the wife wouldn’t see when Rey bent over to clean up _Chutes and Ladders_. 

No one would see her shorts ride up into her pussy lips, splitting her around the seam, blooming heat for him. No one would see her without panties except for Ben. Over her shoulder, she’d watched as he glanced to be sure the wife was distracted before he craned his neck for a better look. Couldn’t blame Rey if she lifted her hips just a centimeter higher. If Ben wanted to see how wet she was for him, she’d happily show him. 

  
Bright pendant lights hung above the kitchen island, casting a glow on their faces. The wife handed Rey a slim wad of bills. She still wouldn’t download an app to pay Rey like anyone younger than 35 would have, for fuck’s sake.  
She squeezed Rey’s fingers  - “spend wisely” - but, Rey had stopped hoping for maternal wisdom to arrive ages ago.

Too late for that now.  
Too late for lots of things.

Fuck off, lady. Go tuck into your sumptuous linens after you’ve used the $84 serum on your laugh lines. Rey had fingered her young cunt while inhaling Ben’s scent on his pillow on that bed only an hour earlier. And the serum? Also looked good on Rey. There was still some left in the bottle. Probably. 

She’d patted her husband’s shoulder when she left. Clacking heels and loosening pearls, Rey had listened until the bedroom door clicked shut behind her. They’d barely looked at one another when they’d walked to his Jag. No need for words. The car purred to life obediently, and Rey breathed methodically. Now or never. Just reach out and take what you know is yours.

“Rey - wait - we can’t... _ohmy_...holy...shit, Rey. Are you real? Is this happening? What if we - “

She was straddling his naked cock in no time. He felt huge in her small hand. Meaty and throbbing, twice as large as any cock she’d sucked before. She wasn’t even pretending when she felt him gag her with the tip in her throat. So big, she’d whispered reverently. Rubbing her spit like lube up his silky shaft. Licking the slit with the faintest tip of her tongue while she met his eyes. When he’d pulsed, she popped off, leaving a string of spit. They were connected. They’d always be connected now.

She’d pulled his thick fingers up her shorts, weaving them inside her dripping cunt. He was so big, all oversized adult man to her tiny, teen body. She gasped and he was already pushing up into her pussy, coating him in how much she wanted his dick. “Take - “ he’d groaned as she kissed his face, riding his fingers over his lap, “can you take these off? These shorts?”

She could do one better than that. Who cared if she was completely nude in his fancy car. His windows were tinted. Plutt was definitely passed out drunk in the house. It was nearly midnight, no chance anyone would see them. And he wanted her naked? Yes, sir.

“Yes, daddy.” She shucked her clothes, throwing them to the backseat and he tugged her face to his with a firm hand to the back of her neck.

“What did you say?” The polite professional melted. Ben’s stony eyes bore into hers fiercely. “Tell me. What did you say?” He shook her hair gently, demanding.

“Yes? Daddy?” she croaked softy. His hand loosened at her scalp.

“Okay, then,” he sighed. “Okay - - baby. Okay.”

She nuzzled under his chin and rubbed her wet cunt on his bare cock, tickling her clit on his ridges. “Mmmm. Thank you, daddy.” 

“God,” he murmured. “So tight - wet - naked...baby, you’ve got me so hard. Always got me so fucking hard, Rey.”

She smiled into his neck and licked her way to his mouth. His fingers found her nipples while she bounced against him. “Yeah, daddy? Want to fuck my hot, little body? Bend me over? Fuck me hard from behind like your whore?”

He pinched her nipple and reached around to squeeze her ass cheek punishingly. “No - no. Not that. Want to cum on your pretty little face, though, baby girl.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah - can I - “

She nodded. “Anything, daddy. Anyway you want it. Anything, I promise. Just between you and me. Okay, daddy? Our secret. I’ll be a good baby for you.” She moaned as he trailed fingertips around her areolas, leaning to ravish her nipples. The flat of his tongue laved at her again and again. She threaded her hands into his hair while she inched closer to his cock head, aiming to impale herself.

“Please, daddy,” she whined. “Please. Inside,” But, he shook his head. He held her chin and looked into her eyes. “Come on daddy’s cock, little girl. Ride my head till you come.”

She panted and her thighs quivered, coming and coming against his big cock, clenching on air. He sucked on her lips, kissing her shuddering whines away and she liquified into his lap.

“Come here.” His huge hand wrapped around his cock, and he nodded at her. “Suck me, baby.”

Her lips held little suction, but he fucked her wet mouth full of his thick cock, anyway, sloppy and determined. Grown adult cock, fucking big and mouthwatering. When he came in her mouth he made her open to show him and nodded when her eyes watered.

“That’s right. Swallow. Good girl,” he said, pulling her into his lap. “And this is - it’s just between you and I, right, baby? We’re going to keep this secret till the grave, isn’t that right, Rey? You said that and - you’ll keep this secret. Right?”

“Yes, daddy. Only, next time, come inside me.”

He kissed her temple and brushed the damp strands of hair off her face as she reached for her clothes in the backseat. Playtime was over. Time to plan next month. Another chance. Or maybe before, just for practice.

“We’ll see, little girl. We’ll see.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check updated taggies

 

* * *

 

 

The kids were awake, nestled on the couch like sweet baby burritos. Cartoons twittered and they feasted on Cherrios. Rey handed the baby a sippy cup of almond milk she'd bought on the way. The wife wouldn't have dreamed of giving the baby anything but fancy, organic cow's milk, but Rey had an inkling the baby was intolerant. She nodded when the baby grinned up at her.

Rey knew what the baby needed. 

She walked whisper-soft to the kitchen and made a cup of coffee the way he liked it, smiling at the kids over the bar. Domestic satisfaction flooded her with warm contentment. They may as well be her kids, for how often she was with them. How much she loved them. She blew a kiss as she walked past, patting the pre-schooler on the head with a wink. 

"Be good. Be right back." The little girl nodded and leaned her head onto a couch pillow, lost to the cheerful TV noise. 

If the wife had been home, she'd have knocked, but then again the wife was rarely home, and this was between Rey and Ben, anyhow. His room was dark. Shadowy and still. Rey crept to his side of the bed and gently placed his coffee on the bedside table.

He was fucking pretty. Jesus, how was that fair? Boys at school were cute, maybe even fit, but the man sleeping before her was a masterpiece. A sleeping giant. He took up so much space in the king sized bed, Rey wondered where she would even fit.

Her touch was imperceptible as she pulled the covers down his chest. His pecs were solid, round and painted with a masculine nipple in the center, pretty as a portrait in the museum she'd visited on a field trip. His skin was smooth, just a trail of soft, dark hair falling from the patch between his pecs to his belly button. 

Perfect. 

His lips were raspberry, nearly pouting in his sleep. Rey smirked, watching him frown at a dream. She could help him with any unhappiness. If he'd let her. And he would. She was sure.

The last time he'd gazed down at her with approval when she'd sucked down his cum. It had warm and sticky, and she'd fought to swallow, but he'd been so proud of her. 

"That was incredible, baby," he'd said as he kissed her forehead before she'd climbed out of his car. "Thank you." 

"Thank you, daddy," she'd said, eyelashes fluttering extra hard. 

 

Yeah, he would let her. 

Rey shushed him when he stirred, eyes flying open in panic. "Wha - Rey...what are you...Rey - wait. How - shit, where is..." He was rock hard in her hand. Morning wood, just like she'd thought. She grinned triumphantly down at him. Her tank top and shorts slid to the rug and Ben rubbed his eyes, blinking as she stripped for him. "Wait - wait - are you sure that..."

"Shhhh. It's okay. It's okay, daddy. I tracked her phone - she's twenty minutes away, already at work. And the kids are settled. It's okay. Shh."

The bed smelled like Ben - his cologne, his craveable scent when Rey crawled inside the covers. She nestled under his chin and kissed the patch of dark hair on his chest, beaming up at him. He was leaking. This massive, gorgeous daddy was miserably hard, alone in his bed.

It was a tragedy. It was a fucking crime. 

Rey flung a slim leg over his hip and ground her wet pussy against him. No way he'd turn her down this time. Not when she'd trimmed up her little, teen pussy for him, a neon sign flashing _fuck me_ at his giant, adult man cock. He rocked towards her, moaning into her hair.

It had been worth it to shower and shampoo before dawn in Plutt's trailer. Filthy shithole. Worth it when Ben's hand found her tight ass cheek, squeezing as her wet cunt split to rub around his thick, daddy dick.

Rey inhaled him, snorted him down like coke. He was yummy, straight up manly and fucking addictive, and she wanted his dick, his hot cum, his dirty, demanding mouth. He needed his chest kissed. She set to showering his pale skin with adoration, wrapping her hand around his rock hard shaft. He was stiff as a lead pipe and flushed red when she looked down. 

"Poor daddy." 

Ben groaned. She turned her back to him, naked skin grazing his when she turned. He throbbed between her ass cheeks and Rey arched her back. Huge paws groped her tits when he reached around and Rey slid up and down on his leaking cock. 

"I'll take it, daddy. I'll take it from you. Let me take it." 

Ben groaned and thrust against her ass, bumping her hole with strong hips. He buried his nose in her hair, moaning and kneading her small, perky tits. 

"Need a condom, baby. In the drawer - can you reach - can you - " 

"We don't need that, daddy. Please. Want to feel you so hot inside me." She reached behind, squeezing his dick and pressing her asshole against the head while she bounced in his lap. "It's okay, daddy. Please. I won't get pregnant. I can't. I'm too young." 

He shoved at her when he groaned, but nothing caught. He wasn't inside her. Rey was going to get an ass-worth of wasted sperm on her skin, and she'd have to maneauver the entire fucking ordeal again, goddamn it. 

"Inside, daddy. Inside." She was begging now. Fast and filthy while she rode his dick between her cheeks. She arched her back as far as it would go and whispered. "Want you to be the first one to rape my hot, little cunt. I know I'm not old enough, but I want you to fuck me full of your big, hot cock and split my little, virgin pussy open first. Please daddy. Fuck your massive cock in my little, virgin hole. Fuck it inside me - fu-"

Sharp and fast. He'd impaled her entire body on his huge dick before she could stop speaking. Breathless, frozen - she was wrapped around his huge length like a toy koala around a pencil. He was huge in her hand, nearly unbelievable inside her. 

"This what you want, baby? You want all daddy's cum inside you?"

"Yes, daddy," she choked out. His hand slid to her throat, and he wrapped a hand around it while he fucked her. 

"Take it, Rey. Fucking take my cum," he muttered as he finished inside her. His hips thrust hard twice more - three times - and then he collapsed on his back, panting. Rey stared at the far wall - it was done. 

"Show me your pussy," he croaked, panting. Rey looked over her shoulder at him. "Get on your back and spread your legs."

His eyes were black, half-lidded. His voice reverberated through her. Rey rolled over and spread her legs, blinking up at him.

Up on his knees over her, palms wide on his open thighs, he peered down at her with a dark look. His half-hard cock hung heavy between his legs. He glanced at the bedroom door and back down at Rey before moving closer. Rey watched, unsure what his plan was. He'd already come - what did...

"Yeah," he murmured. Pleasure spread across his face as he fingered her pussy. He pressed two fingers back inside, shoving his cum deeper. "Don't move, baby. Stay still for me."

He crawled to the bedside table and pulled open a drawer. A purple dildo, thick as his own laid in his hand when he seated himself between Rey's thighs again. "Open," he nodded to her face. Rey slowly opened her mouth, and Ben nodded.

"Suck it." He watched as she sucked the dildo, licking the silicone while he watched. 

"You want to play, baby?" he whispered. He looked at the door one more time and then pushed the dildo inside her. "Me too." He was fucking her while he watched. Ben was fucking a big dildo into her, fucking his cum higher.

It felt wrong to use the wife's toy - it must be hers, must have been inside her pussy, too. Ben may have fucked her like this while he watched, satisfied and glorying in his power. He nodded and Rey felt him tweak her nipple, and she ground down around it. It felt wrong, but she was climbing too close to the sun now, too tight and too sweet around the hard dildo in her cunt. Maybe it was wrong to use the wife's toy, but it was shoving her husband's cum inside another girl. Rey grinned and arched her back, head burrowing into the pillows as she whined. 

"That's it, baby. Come for daddy. Come so daddy can watch." 

It was a hard orgasm, bright and noisy. Her joy at carrying his cum inside her added fuel to the fire, and Rey gasped while he watched. He massaged her tits while she came down, finally twisting away from the dildo when she couldn't take it anymore. 

"Say thank you, daddy," he muttered when he bent over her to kiss her neck. He nuzzled at her skin, and Rey clung to his widely muscled back.   
"Thank you, daddy," she whispered. "Thank you."

 


End file.
